Film Flam
'Flim Flam '''is episode 1 of Season 4 of ''The Powerpuff Girls. It aired on April, 20th, 2001. Synopsis A big-name film director comes to Townsville to make a movie about The Powerpuff Girls. Plot The Powerpuff Girls are promised a part in a film of a motion picture called the Powerpuff Girls Movie, but little does everybody know is that there isn't really a movie coming out the entire production is just a fake and the executive Bernie Bernstein is just a con artist trying to steal the town's money. When Professor Utonium finds out about this, he feels sad. He goes to find policemen for help, but there is only officers that are portrayed by actors and no real cops to be seen. He tries several futile attempts and he finally gets in as a leading lady for the movie. The film production is interrupted several times and the Professor claims that the film director Bernstein is just a fraud and is trying to take Townsville's money. The entire cast finds this hard to believe until he accuses Bernstein of not having a film in the camera or having an actual script. This leads to Bernstein hijacking the studio and taking the Mayor along with him, leading to a huge car chase in the process. At the end of the chase, Bernstein crashes into a fire hydrant on the way and loses his chance of victory. The Professor beats him up for exploiting his girls and letting them do all the acting for nothing. This ends the episode as the Professor is shown to have saved the day with a handbag around his left shoulder which the narrator responds to by saying he looks just like his mother. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls ** ** ** *Bernie Bernstein *Don Shank * * Minor Roles * *Talking Dog * (Non-Speaking Cameo) * (Non-Speaking Cameo) **Bossman (Non-Speaking Cameo) **Slim (Non-Speaking Cameo) **Junior (Non-Speaking Cameo) * (Non-Speaking Cameo) **Ace (Non-Speaking Cameo) **Lil' Arturo (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Despite have being produced by Cartoon Network Studios instead of Hanna-Barbera, it shows the latter's logo at the end. *The fake bank robber's eyes are red at first in the production scene of the bank robbery, but during most parts of the scene, his eyes change from red to white. *This is one of the episodes ending with the narrator saying his catchphrase differently: "Oh, brother! So, once again, I guess the day is saved, thanks to the smart guy in a dress. Wow, he looks just like my mom!". *The bank security guard's voice is reminiscent of the Looney Tunes ''character Porky Pig (albeit without the trademark stutter). *Various real villains take part in the movie (Mojo Jojo, Amoeba Boys, and the Gangreen Gang). *It's not mentioned whether Utonium's dreams of making a film of the making of the Powerpuff Girls Movie came true. Though it's very likely that this never happened. **It will not be confused with The Powerpuff Girls Movie that produced by Cartoon Network and Moving Pictures. *When Mayor is taken hostage by the fake movie director he still thinks its part of the movie as he says cut to Bernie when he thinks he's not putting enough emotion in his "role". *Error: When the Mayor yells "Heck no!", he sounds like the Narrato. *When Professor Utonium was running after Bernie at first he was running quite slow, but at the end of the chase, Utonium must've gotten there quickly before he punched Bernie in the face. *This episode is the last one to use traditional cel animation and the background for the November 1998 variant of the 1998-2001 animated episode outro. *When Bubbles mentions the possibility of meeting "Leo" at the movie premiere, she is likely referring to the film star Leonardo DiCaprio. *This episode is also the last one to use the November 1998 variant of the 1998-2001 3D star explosion and the November 1998 variant of the 1998-2001 golden star shower. *Professor Utonium's woman disguise is a reference to Dustin Hoffman's character from the 1982 film ''Tootsie. *This is not the only episode to feature con artists, schemes to steal money etc, with the second one being Neighbor Hood. Tom Kenny voiced both con artists: Bernie Bernstein and Whimsical Willy. *This is the first time in which a crew member of the show did some voices. Here, Don Shank provided the voice for Bernie's assistant, Donnie. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2001, it was produced in 2000 according to the credits. *This is the only season 4 episode that was produced in 2000. All subsequent season 4 episodes were produced between 2001 and 2002. *Whenever this episode airs, a dedication to Hanna-Barbera Productions executive William Hanna is shown after the credits. Hanna died on March 22, 2001, a month before this episode premiered. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Charlie Bean Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium saves the day Category:2001 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls